Spielfehler
SP13LFEHLER Es geschah vor einiger Zeit – ich weiß nicht mehr, wann genau. Es hatte geregnet, obwohl draußen eigentlich sommerliche Temperaturen herrschen sollten. Tja, meine Freundinnen hatten es da gut, die waren alle in den Urlaub gefahren. Die klare Folge davon: Langeweile. Es kam, dass eines zum anderen führte. 1. Ich entdeckte mit den zahlreichen Creepypastas eine Welt voller Spannung – das schon zu Beginn der Ferien. Ich hörte immer häufiger den mir bis dahin unbekannten Begriff und wurde schließlich von jemandem auf dessen Bedeutung aufmerksam gemacht. Spätestens da war es um mich geschehen. Obwohl ich als großer, großer, großer Fan von Horror- und Gruselgeschichten wusste, dass ich abends wieder überall Schatten sehen würde, ließ ich mich auf diese Sache ein. So war das bei mir. Ich bekam keine Alpträume – nur „irrationale Angst“, wie es eine Lehrerin von mir einmal ausgedrückt hatte. So sah ich in jeder Ecke ein Monster hausen, ich bekam grundlos Panik, Angst, fast schon Todesangst. Und das passierte nach einem anständigen Thriller oder Horrorfilm sogar schon, wenn ich nur die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hoch lief. Dumm nur, dass ich unglaublich neugierig war…und leichtsinnig. Es dauerte nicht lange, da fiel mir natürlich auf, dass von Pokémon recht viele der modernen Gruselgeschichten existierten. Ich fand die meisten der aufzufindenden Werke recht übertrieben und langweilig, wenn mich das auch nicht davon abhielt, weiter und weiter das Internet zu durchforsten. Die Tatsache, dass es einige Geschichten gab, in denen von den älteren Generationen der Spiele gesprochen wurde, erinnerte mich daran, dass ich ebenfalls noch irgendwo meinen Gameboy Color und die alten Spiele der 1. und 2. Generation herumliegen hatte. Um die Aufzählung weiterzuführen, die ich in den ersten paar Zeilen mit den Creepypastas begonnen habe: 2. Ich begann mir mein Lösungsbuch und das ganze andere Zeug zu schnappen und in einen solchen Rausch zu verfallen, dass ich die Rote Edition in knapp 32 Spielstunden durchspielte. Vielleicht sollte ich vorher noch erwähnen, dass ich davor mit der Blauen angefangen hatte und genau bis zu dem Punkt gekommen bin, an dem ich im Lavandia-Turm ein Tragosso zu fangen. Es kam mir mitunter fast schon so vor, als hätte ich das einzige dort heimische Tragosso gefangen…es war wirklich seeehr selten! Nun ja, beim nächsten speichern und wieder einschalten war mein Spielstand WEG. Eine riesige Enttäuschung, weil ich definitiv mehr als eine halbe Stunde in dem doofen Turm herumgerannt bin und mit nervigen Nebulaks gekämpft habe, bis ich „Gossi“ gefunden und gefangen hatte. Und dabei ist Tragosso schon immer mein Lieblingspokémon gewesen…naja, von Dragonir vielleicht fast noch übertroffen… *hust* zurück zum Thema. Nach diesem Reinfall hörte ich sogar für …knappe 23 Stunden wieder auf mit dem Spielen, weil ich so am Boden zerstört war. Aber das konnte meine Sucht ja nicht stoppen. Ich begann mit der Kristall-Edition der 2. Generation …Also…wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja, bei der Kristalledition. Hier begann die eigentliche Misere. Nun ja, eigentlich ging ja sogar noch alles gut – genau so lange, bis mir langweilig wurde, als ich auf Route 13 feststeckte und verzweifelt versuchte, ein Chaneira zu fangen…welches an diesem Ort sehr selten vorkam. Mein Problem zu diesem Zeitpunkt war, dass ich ein Evoli namens Helen besaß, welches ich unbedingt in Blitza entwickeln wollte, weil das ein Elektropokémon war, was mir noch in meinem Team fehlte. Leider fehlte mir aber der passende Donnerstein und den konnte ich bei meinem derzeitigen Spielstand nur bekommen, wenn diese komische Trainerin, der ich meine Telefonnummer angedreht hatte einen geschenkt bekam und ihn dann an mich abgab. Und das schien ungefähr genauso selten vorzukommen wie ein Tragosso im Lavandia-Turm. Um diese Geschichte noch etwas abzurunden, sollte ich vielleicht noch anmerken, dass ich meinem Helen-Blitza die Attacke „Blitz“ beibringen wollte, damit wir endlich durch den Felstunnel von Lavandia nach Azuria City konnten. Der war nämlich so stockdunkel, dass ich NICHTS, aber auch GAR NICHTS darin erkennen konnte. Vermutlich war ich auch einfach zu faul, mir ein anderes Pokémon zu besorgen, dem ich „Blitz“ beibringen konnte, aber es hatte noch einen anderen Grund, dass ich mich deswegen weigerte. Ich wollte Helen noch ein bisschen trainieren, denn in der Arena von Azuria City würde mich Misty erwarten…und ich wollte unbedingt Helen dafür einsetzen. Wieder einfach nur aus reiner Sturheit. Und wehe irgendwer kritisiert nachher irgendwie meine Sturheit, ich bin ein Teenager in der Pubertät und ich weiß, ich wie ich das einzusetzen habe! Genug mit dem langweiligen Geschwafel. Jetzt geht es nämlich richtig los. Ich war also auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Herausforderungen und entschied kurzerhand, dass ich für Lugia noch ein bisschen trainieren müsste, für Ho-oh erst die drei legendären Hunde einfangen müsste und für Raikou und Entei ewig lang suchen müsste. Suicune hatte ich glücklicherweise schon abgehakt…mit einem Hyperball, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Soviel zu unnötigem Hintergrundwissen. Irgendwie stieß ich beim Durchblättern des Lösungsbuches auf den Pokémoneintrag von Celebi…und fand aber keine Seite, die das Fangen dieses putzigen kleinen Kerlchens behandelte. Schlau wie ich war, schaltete ich meinen Computer an und sah mich im Internet um. Die ganze Sache mit dem seltsamen GS-Ball Durch diesen erfuhr ich davon, dass es mir möglich war, Pokémon zu klonen. Für mich bisher eine völlig neue Welt. Vielleicht versteht ihr, wie aufgekratzt ich deshalb war: mindestens eine Viertelstunde hüpfte ich mit Zahnpastawerbungsgrinsen durch die Wohnung. ( Ich fand diese Möglichkeit so interessant, dass ich es natürlich gleich ausprobierte. Eine dumme Idee. Eine ganz dumme Idee. Um meinen Spielstand erst einmal nicht zu beeinträchtigen wechselte ich zur goldenen Edition und beschloss, einfach solange zu spielen, bis ich ein Pokémon fangen konnte und das Verfahren anwenden konnte. Mir wurde recht schnell klar, dass mein Plan einen entscheidenden Haken enthielt, nämlich den, dass ich das Spiel ausschalten musste und das würde mit 100%iger Sicherheit bedeuten, dass sich der Spielstand löschen würde. Die Silberne Edition wollte ich einfach nicht dafür benutzen, es kam mir schon etwas zu gefährlich vor, mit dem Wissen zu leben, dass all diese wunderbaren Fortschritte und Pokémon gelöscht werden würden. Also kehrte ich wohl oder übel zu der Kristall-Edition zurück. Ich glaube, ich habe geseufzt, als ich das Spiel startete und mich endgültig dazu entschlossen hatte, das Klonen auszuprobieren. Mit nichts weiter als einem angenehmen Kribbeln in der Magengegend folgte ich den Anweisungen, die ich im Internet gefunden hatte. Es schien alles gutzugehen, allerdings war das Klonen nicht erfolgreich. Das Pokémon, ein Level 2-Taubsi, war noch genauso unverändert in der leeren Box und nirgendwo sonst. Ich glaube, das war schon eine kleine Enttäuschung für mich. Den Rest des Abends legte ich den Gameboy weg und sah fern. Als ich zu Bett gehen wollte, fiel mir ein, dass ich für den Celebi-Ei-Trick zwei Sniebel benötigen würde und dass in meinem Lösungsbuch stand, dass diese nur nachts auftauchen würden. Gleichzeitig spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, das Klonen später einfach noch einmal zu wiederholen, es war ja immerhin noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen. Und es wäre seltsam, wenn gerade ich es auf Anhieb schaffen würde, mein kleines Taubsi zu klonen. Oder, noch viel besser, wenn ich einen für den Trick benötigten „Schlechten Klon“ erhalten würde. Schließlich entschied ich aber, dass ich morgen Abend oder Nacht auf Suche nach Sniebel gehen könnte. Ich versuchte also einzuschlafen, aber so, wie das Schicksal spielte, befand sich gerade in dieser Nacht eine Mücke in meinem Zimmer. Für mich war das verhältnismäßig selten, da ich ein Fliegengitter vor meinem Fenster habe und meine Tür meistens tagsüber geschlossen halte. Darüber hinaus HASSE ich Mücken einfach aus tiefster Seele. Ist ja nicht so schlimm, dass sie mir mein Blut aussaugen, ich finde es nur schlimm, wenn sie so nervtötend an meinem Ohr herumsirren. Das macht mich wahnsinnig. Der Notfallplan, den ich mir diesem Zweck bereitgelegt hatte, lautete wie folgt: ich stand auf, schnappte mir Decke, Kissen und mein Kuscheltier ( und wanderte in das Zimmer meiner Schwester, welches direkt gegenüber lag. Dabei achtete ich bereits darauf, die Tür zu meinem Zimmer nach mir sorgfältig zu verschließen. Meine 3 Jahre jüngere Schwester wachte kurzzeitig auf, als ich so leise wie möglichzu ihr geschlichen kam und dort versuchte, einzuschlafen. Es dauerte vielleicht 15 Minuten, in denen ich fast schon wieder wegdämmerte, aber abrupt aus dem Halbschlaf gerissen wurde, als dieser blöde Blutsauger wieder auftauchte und mir das Leben zur Hölle machte. Meine hundemüde Schwester half mir wenigstens, indem sie ihre Tür aufmachte und hoffte, dass die Mücke von dem Licht dort draußen angezogen werden würde. Leider war ich wohl doch etwas zu lecker und so wurde ich dem Licht vorgezogen und weiter mit dem nervigen Surren gequält. Irgendwann wurde es mir zu blöd und ich wechselte erneut das Zimmer – wieder zurück zu mir, versteht sich. Noch mehr Geschwister hab ich gar nicht. Decke und Kissen hinter mir her schleifend bemerkte ich beiläufig, dass ich jetzt sicher nicht mehr einschlafen könnte. Ich war hellwach. Dies ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem diese Geschichte jetzt endgültig in das Unfassbare abtaucht und mir ist auch klar, dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen sein konnte. Es ist sogar recht wahrscheinlich und ich würde mir sogar wünschen, dass es so wäre. Aber etwas, dass sich so verdammt real angefühlt hat, etwas, dass mir so eine Heidenangst eingejagt hat…ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich nur als Traum abstempeln kann. Unbestimmte Zeit später lag ich mit Kopfhörern in meinem Bett, in meine Decke eingekuschelt und schaltete meinen Gameboy wieder ein. Immerhin, es war Nacht, ich hätte genug Zeit nach Sniebel zu suchen und ich hatte ja einfach nichts Besseres zu tun, als entweder an Langeweile zu sterben oder mir mit Spielen die Zeit zu vertreiben. Vielleicht merkt ihr es schon, aber ich bin eins von diesen Kindern, die nicht mehr einschlafen können, wenn sie einmal in der Nacht aufgewacht sind. Ich begann im Pokémoncenter von Dukatia City zu spielen, ich stand noch vor dem PC, an dem ich heute Vormittag versucht hatte, mein Taubsi zu klonen. Zügig ging ich nach draußen und flog mit meinem Level 17 Tauboga, welches ich eigentlich nur zum Fliegen verwendete, nach Ebenholz City, von dort aus fuhr ich mit dem Fahrrad weiter zum Eispfad. Kaum war ich dort angekommen, sah ich plötzlich ein Pokémon vor mir. Ihr wisst schon, diese Grafiken, die man von Pokémon kennt, denen man nicht im Kampf begegnet. Oder wenn man im Menü auf „Pokémon“ klickt und dann sein Team sieht. Da sind dieselben Grafiken. Ich war überrascht, dass ich dieses Wesen antraf, obgleich ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Ahnung hatte, was es war. Es kam mir nur seltsam vor, weil ich noch nichts in dem Lösungsbuch, das ich beinahe schon auswendig kannte, von einer solchen Erscheinung gelesen hatte. Da das mir unbekannte Pokémon den Weg blockierte, den ich eigentlich gehen wollte, speicherte ich und sprach es an. Es sagte: „Mew!“, aber während ich das tat, hörte ich den Ruf eines Kleinstein. Das heißt, ich hörte diese kurze Tonsequenz, die normalerweise auftritt, wenn man einem Pokémon am Anfang eines Kampfes begegnet. Ich war also recht verwirrt. Was war das? Ein Spielfehler, möglicherweise durch das Klonen hervorgerufen? Und was hatte ich da vor mir? Ein Mew oder doch nur ein Kleinstein? Genau in diesem Moment passierte etwas Seltsames: Das Pokémon begann sich zu drehen, wie als hätte es „Teleport“ oder „Schaufler“ eingesetzt. Es verschwand und ich fragte mich, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Ob ich nicht vielleicht doch wieder ausschalten sollte um dann noch einmal dieses seltsame Wesen ansprechen zu können. Dann aber begann sich meine Spielfigur genauso zu drehen, obwohl ich nichts gemacht hatte. Alle meine Sinne waren sofort wieder auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Es ging also weiter. Nun gut. Ich fand mich in Teak City wieder, genauer gesagt, in dem Gebäude, das zum Zinnturm führte und das ich früher nicht durch den Hintereingang verlassen konnte, weil das „Wise Trio“ mich nicht zu den legendären Pokémon lassen wollte. In dem Raum, in dem die drei älteren Herren damals auf mich gewartet hatten, da befand ich mich. Wie erwartet waren sie auch nicht mehr dort, seit ich mit der Klarglocke im Rucksack Suicune geschnappt hatte. Aber das Pokémon war wieder da, diesmal blockierte es den Ausgang aus dem Haus, so wie es vor ihm das „Wise Trio“ getan hatte. Ich speicherte wieder, aber sobald ich versuchte, den Raum in die andere Richtung zu verlassen, erschien eine Textzeile. „Ich sollte mir das Mew noch einmal anschauen…“, stand da, offenbar sprach ich mit mir selbst. Seltsam, weil das nicht für das Spiel üblich war. Aber immerhin wusste nicht, dass es hier um ein Mew ging. Beruhigt stellte ich fest, dass sich der Meisterball von Professor Lind immer noch in meinem Besitz befand. Falls ich die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, könnte ich das Mew auf jeden Fall fangen. Ich speicherte noch einmal – sicherheitshalber – und sprach das Pokémon erneut an. Diesmal geschah jedoch etwas Widerliches. Ein Bild erschien, so ähnlich, wie als man am Anfang des Spiels eines der drei Starterpokémon aussuchen durfte und dann jeweils ein Bild davon vorgesetzt bekam. So erschien ein Bild von Mew, aber es war, wie schon oben angedeutet, widerlich. thumb|Mew Die auffälligste Veränderung war in seinem Gesicht geschehen. Da, wo eigentlich Kulleraugen jeden Betrachter verzaubern sollte, gähnte mir nur eine verpixelte Leere entgegen. Und direkt darunter grinste mich ein solches Horrorlächeln an, dass es mir Angst und Bange wurde. Der Mund war viel größer als gewöhnlich, angedeutet erkannte ich, dass die Haut zerrissen und in Fetzen von den Lippen herunterhing und die dahinter beginnende Dunkelheit abdeckte wie ein Vorhang aus Pflanzen, die eine Höhle zugewuchert hatten. Der ganze Körper war in einem grau wirkenden Altrosa gehalten, nur an dem von mir aus gesehen rechten Fuß war eine Stelle bis zu den Zehen weiß geblieben, fast so, als hätte Mew eine Pigmentstörung. An diesem rechten Fuß war aber auch etwas anders: drei lange, spitze Krallen säumten die farblosen Zehen und es wirkte einfach nur abartig, an einem so süßen Geschöpf solche Veränderungen wahrzunehmen. Das Letzte, was mir noch auffiel, war der Schweif, der an seinem Ende nicht so dynamisch abgerundet wie sonst war, sondern ebenfalls zerfetzt und in viele, viele Streifen zerrissen. Aber das wirklich Schlimmste von allem war, dass dieses leidtragende Pokémon nicht wütend wirkte. Auch nicht gefährlich. Aber todtraurig. Trotz des unheimlichen Lächelns, trotz seines immer noch verspielten Aussehens. Ich war felsenfest davon überzeugt, es war traurig. Soviel zum Thema „Schlafen“. Ein Schauer war mir über den Rücken gelaufen, ich hatte mich verschreckt umgesehen. Die Angst, die die Dunkelheit mit sich brachte, kroch schon wieder auf mich zu. Nur in dem Lichtschein der Tischlampe, die ich an das Gestell meines Bettes geklemmt hatte, fühlte ich mich sicher. Anders hätte ich auch gar nicht spielen können, der Bildschirm hatte damals ja noch keine eigenständige Beleuchtung. Naja, wenigstens waren die Spiele farbig… Das Mew verschwand durch den Ausgang in Richtung Zinnturm, ich speicherte erneut, aber auch diesmal konnte ich nicht durch die Treppe zurück nach Teak City entwischen. „Ich sollte dem Mew lieber folgen…“, stand diesmal als Erklärung da und so musste ich dem schaurigen Wesen wohl folgen. Die nächsten paar Minuten verbrachte ich damit, Mew immer wieder anzuklicken, woraufhin immer wieder dieses Bild auftauchte, die Textzeile „Mew!“ und das Pokémon dann eilig ein Stück näher zum Zinnturm rückte. Es war ein bisschen so, wie als man im Steineichenwald das Porenta für den Lehrling des Holzkohle-Typen zurückscheuchen. Nur ohne Porenta und ohne ersichtliches Ziel. Die kleine Verfolgungsjagd endete damit, dass wir im Zinnturm ankamen, bzw. Mew darin verschwand und ich ihm folgte. Darin erwartete mich eine Gruppe von neuen Pokémon. Das „Wise Trio“ war nirgendwo zu sehen, obwohl es eigentlich nach dem Fang von Suicune hier verblieb, bis ich mit der Buntschwinge zurückkam. Welche Pokémon es waren, erkannte ich noch nicht, da mich wieder nur die einheitliche Grafik für die Pokémon erwartete. Allerdings erschien eine neue Textzeile, sobald ich den Turm betrat: „ENDLICH BIST DU ANGEKOMMEN“ Es war genauso großgeschrieben, wie ich es gerade getan hatte und der Bildschirm wackelte, als die Worte erschienen. Ohne die normale Steuerung zu benutzen, tat meine Spielfigur ein paar Schritte nach vorn, die Pokémon begannen sich um mich zu sammeln und Mew versperrte den Ausgang hinter mir. „SIEH DIR AN, WAS SPIELER WIE DU MIT UNS GEMACHT HABEN!“ Ohne mein Zutun gingen der Reihe nach neue Bilder auf, sie wechselten, immer wenn ich den A-Knopf drückte. Es waren allesamt Bilder von genauso entstellten Pokémon wie Mew. Das erste war ein Bisasam, dessen von mir aus gesehen linke Gesichtshälfte mit stachelartigen Auswüchsen bedeckt war. Sein linkes Auge war mandelförmig und sah auf den ersten Blick wütend und verbittert aus, ganz anders zu dem Rest des Gesichts, welches normal aussah, fast schon genauso traurig und erschöpft wie Mew. Die Haltung, die Bisasam eingenommen hatte, erweckte den Anschein, dass die Stacheln, die es trug, unglaublich schwer seien und seinen Kopf die ganze Zeit auf den Boden zogen. Was mich aber geradezu faszinierte, war die Tatsache, dass das Pokémon die Flügel eines Taubsi an seinen Vorderbeinen hatte.thumb|Bisasam In mir regte sich das Verlangen, ein solches Pokémon zu besitzen. Obwohl ich diese entstellten Wesen nirgendwo sonst gesehen hatte, so hatte ich doch vielleicht die einmalige Chance, diesen Spielfehler auszukosten. Wenn ich die Chance bekam, würde ich mir dieses Bisasam holen. thumb|Evoli Es folgten ein Evoli, dessen Fell mit demselben Muster überzogen war wie die Eierschale eines Togepis und dessen Augen nur kleine Striche waren – sie wirkten geradezu verkümmert- , außerdem ein Ampharos, aus dessen Hals wie ein Kragen die Tentakel eines Octillery entsprangen und ein Arktos, das zur Hälfte Zapdos war und zusätzlich die klingenartigen Arme eines Kabutops besaß. thumb|Ampharos Fast alle hatten irgendetwas mit ihren Augen, manchmal waren sie glühend rot, oder hatten die riesigen Kullerpupillen eines anderen Pokémon. Bei dem Ampharos glaubte ich fast, anstatt der Saugnäpfe an den Tentakeln Augen zu erkennen, aber die Grafik war zu schlecht, als dass ich es wirklich erkennen konnte. Die Bilderserie endete und erneut erschien Text. thumb|ArKaZa „DU SUCHST CELEBI .SIEH CELEBI .SIEH WAS MIT CELEBI PASSIERTE“ Obwohl ich eigentlich hätte ausflippen müssen, war ich vollkommen gefesselt von dem Spielverlauf. Woher wusste das Spiel – oder besser, der der darin sprach – von meinem Vorhaben? Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was passierte. Egal, was mit mir passierte. Natürlich dachte ich kurzzeitig an all die Creepypastas, die meisten einfach nur übertrieben oder unglaubwürdig – aber für mich in diesem Augenblick alle wahrscheinlich. Das, was ich hier erlebte, war nicht minder übertrieben und unglaubwürdig wie das, was ich gelesen hatte. Schluckend drückte ich „A“ und wartete ab, was passierte. Und wie es mir die seltsame Stimme gesagt hatte, sah ich, was mit Celebi passiert war. Ein neues Bild versetzte mich in Angst und Schrecken. Diesmal war es schon sehr viel schwieriger, die einzelnen Pokémonbestandteile herauszufischen und zu identifizieren. Der Schweif, den es hinzubekommen hatte, war unverkennbar der eines Mew, Arme und Beine schienen von einem Abra zu stammen und waren noch so lang, dass es wie bei dem Bisasam wirkte, eben so, als könnte es die Last gar nicht richtig tragen, die ihm auferlegt worden war. Der Torso – es war noch der eines Celebi – war unnatürlich in die Länge gezogen, sodass es dürr und gezerrt wirkte. Die eine Hälfte seines Kopfes sollte wohl ein Bluzuk sein und es wirkte so abstrakt, als wären zwei Lehmskulpturen der beiden Pokémon einfach wild zusammengeworfen worden. Das Celebi tat mir leid. thumb|Celebi „FÜHLST DU REUE FÜR DIE TATEN DEINER MITMENSCHEN? DAS GESCHIEHT MIT UNS! DAS GESCHIEHT MIT UNS, WENN MAN VERSUCHT, UNS ZU KLONEN!“ Ups…stand da wirklich „klonen“? Ich hatte glücklicherweise noch nicht weitergedrückt und vergewisserte mich zwei bis drei Mal, dass dieses Wort auch wirklich an dieser Stelle stand. Ein Kribbeln durchlief meinen kompletten Körper, meine Nackenhärchen stellten sich unwillkürlich auf und ich sah mich um, in der Hoffnung, nichts zu entdecken, dass in mir das Gefühl auslöste, beobachtet zu werden. Krampfhaft versuchte ich die Angst meine trockene Kehle hinunterzuschlucken, was natürlich nicht funktionierte. Nicht bei mir. „POKÉMON KOMMEN ZU SCHADEN, WIE DU SEHEN KONNTEST. SPIELSTÄNDE KOMMEN ZU SCHADEN, WIE DU SICHERLICH GELESEN HAST. TRAINER KOMMEN ZU SCHADEN, WIE DU AN MIR SIEHST.“ Und dann erschienen die typischen Bildeffekte, die immer erscheinen, wenn man in einen Trainerkampf verwickelt wird. Nur dieses…dieses Ding, gegen das ich antrat, das war das Schlimmste von diesem ganzen Erlebnis. Zu meiner Überraschung war es Mewtu, der Klon Mews. ''Welch Ironie. '' Es wurde wie ein Trainer behandelt, ich konnte die Anzahl seiner Pokémon sehen, es waren fünf. Eine dunkle Vorahnung machte sich in meinem Unterbewusstsein breit: Würde ich gegen die misslungenen Klone antreten müssen? Ich war viel zu aufgeregt, um mir selbst eine Antwort darauf zu geben, viel zu sehr war ich noch mit dem Aussehen des Klons beschäftigt. Es war kein Wunder, dass es wie ein Trainer behandelt wurde – es war ein halber Trainer. Aus seinem Brustkorb ragte eine menschliche Hand und sein eines Auge war ebenfalls menschlich, aber unmenschlich weit aufgerissen – ein krasser Gegensatz zu der eiskalten, unbarmherzigen Ausstrahlung von Mewtu. thumb|Mewtu In mir begann sich die Fantasie herauszukristallisieren, was passierte, nachdem man das Spiel abschaltete, wenn man versuchte zu klonen. Vor allem, was passierte, wenn man danach einen schlechten Klon sein Eigen nennen konnte. Vielleicht war gerade bei diesem Mewtu etwas so gewaltig schiefgegangen, dass Trainer und Pokémon geradezu verschmolzen waren, danach sah diese creepy Version von Mewtu nämlich aus. Sein Name war BADCLONE. Schlechter Klon. „BADCLONE möchte kämpfen!“, erschien die mir gewohnte Textzeile, das abartige Mewtu verschwand und schickte sein erstes Pokémon. „BADCLONE schickt ???? in den Kampf!“ Tatsächlich war es das Bisasam mit den Stacheln und den Flügeln. Es war auf Level 0, wie das Internet es mir als Information zu den „Schlechten Klonen“ gesagt hatte. Als der Ruf des Pokémon abgespielt wurde, war es keine gewöhnliche Tonsequenz. Es hörte sich eher so an, als wären mit den verschiedenen Pokémon auch ihre Laute vermischt und vermengt worden. Das war grausam. Ich schluckte. Automatisch setzte meine Spielfigur „Emio“ ein, mein Nockchan auf Level 44. Einen winzigen Moment verschwendete ich daran, vielleicht einfach meinen Meisterball zu werfen und zu schauen, was passierte. Immerhin, das Spiel spielte ja vollkommen verrückt – wer wusste schon, was alles möglich war… Ich startete den Versuch, aber alles war wie gewohnt, als die Meldung „Du kannst die Pokémon eines anderen Trainers nicht fangen!“, auftauchte. Eigentlich wäre jetzt das Bisasam mit einer Attacke dran, aber dazu kam es nicht. „???? greift an“, war stattdessen zu lesen und ich musste mit ansehen, wie die Grafik ablief, bei der sich ein Pokémon mit einer Beere heilt, aber stattdessen war folgender Text zu sehen: „Emio wurde befreit“ Mit einem „Was war denn das?“-Blick musste ich mit ansehen, wie mein Nockchan aus dem Bildschirm verschwand und die Auswahl für mein Team eingeblendet wurde. „Welches Pokémon soll antreten?“ An meiner Lippe kauend überlegte ich. Wenn das bei jedem „Angriff“ der gegnerischen Pokémon passieren würde, dann wäre es eigentlich egal, welches meiner Pokémon ich dagegen einsetzen würde. Das einzige, was ich noch ausprobieren wollte, war eine Attacke meinerseits. Mal sehen, ob das etwas brachte. Ich setzte mein Sandamer namens Io ein, die Reaktion von BADCLONE war ein Auswechseln seines Bisasams. Das halbe Arktos mit der Zapdoshälfte und den Kabutopssicheln erschien, was mir die Zeit gab, die Attacke „Schaufler“ auszuwählen. Aber statt dem üblichen „Io gräbt ein Loch“ kam ein ähnlicher Text wie damals in der 1. Generation, als man im Lavandia-Turm ohne Silph Scope auf einen Geist traf. Dann wäre nämlich die Nachricht „Io ist vor Angst gelähmt“ gekommen, diesmal aber stand dort: „Io rührt sich vor Ehrfurcht nicht“ Okay, ich fühlte mich irgendwie etwas hintergangen. Ich hatte alles ausprobiert, was mir das Spiel normalerweise zur Verfügung stellte, aber trotzdem war es viel zu wenig. Die nächste Handlung von BADCLONE wiederholte sich noch viermal – es ließ alle meine Pokémon frei. Und jedes Mal verwendete es einen anderen schlechten Klon, jedes Mal ließ es mich noch einmal die kranken, vermischten Grafiken der Pokémon sehen. BADCLONE setzte seine Pokémon in folgender Reihenfolge ein: BISASAM/TAUBSI EVOLI/TOGEPI ARKTOS/ZAPDOS/KABUTOPS AMPHAROS/OCTILLERY CELEBI/BLUZUK/ABRA/MEW MEW Als es mein letztes Pokémon, mein Evoli namens Helen in die Freiheit entließ, wurde der Bildschirm schwarz, aber es kam nicht das übliche „Du hast kein kampfbereites Pokémon mehr übrig. Du fällst in Ohnmacht“, sondern ein „VERSTEH MICH. ES MUSSTE SEIN“. Direkt im Anschluss begann eine unheimlich traurige Musik zu spielen – irgendetwas mit Geige. Ich kannte das Lied nicht, aber es war ruhig und offensichtlich für den Hintergrund gedacht. „ES SOLL NICHT MEHR ZU BLUTVERGIEßEN UNTER POKÉMON KOMMEN. ES SOLL NICHT MEHR ZU SOLCHEN ABNORMITÄTEN KOMMEN, DIE SICH SCHÄMEN MÜSSEN, AUF ARTGENOSSEN ZU TREFFEN. IHR MENSCHEN SEID GENAUSO ABNORMITÄTEN, NUR MUTANTEN EURER EHEMALIGEN VORFAHREN… ICH BEDAUERE ALL EUCH, OBWOHL ICH EUCH NICHT DAS MITLEID ENTGEGENBRINGE, DAS ICH DIESEN SCHLECHTEN KLONEN ENTGEGENBRINGE. ICH SELBST BIN AUCH NUR EIN KLON MEWS, ABER MEIN TRAINER BEGING DEN FEHLER, MICH MEHR ALS NUR EINMAL HABEN ZU WOLLEN. SO WIE ES ALL DIE ANDEREN TRAINER AUCH WOLLTEN. SIE WOLLTEN LEGENDÄRE POKÉMON, DIE DIE EINMALIG SIND. SIE WOLLTEN SIE ANPASSEN, AN DIE VERHÄLTNISSE ANDERER POKÉMON, SIE WOLLTEN UNS GEWÖHNLICH MACHEN. WAS SIE GESCHAFFEN HABEN, HAST DU HEUTE GESEHEN. WIR SIND DURCH SPIELFEHLER ENTSTANDEN UND HABEN MANCHMAL MERKMALE MEHRERER ARTEN ODER SIND VOLLKOMMEN ZERSTÖRT, WEIL UNSERE GENE ZERISSEN WURDEN. SIE HABEN UNS ERST EINMALIG GEMACHT. SIE HABEN UNS UNENDLICH GEMACHT, AUF EWIG WEITERLEBEND IN DEN SPIELEN UNSERER SCHÖPFER. DIR WURDE GESAGT, LEGENDÄRE, SOMIT EINMALIGE POKÉMON ZEIGEN SICH NUR DEM, DEM SIE SICH ZEIGEN WOLLEN, NICHT WAHR? NUN, DAS HAST DU HEUTE NACHT ERLEBT. ES WIRD MEHR VON UNS GEBEN, VIEL MEHR ALS ES JETZT SCHON GIBT, WEIL NIEMAND AUF DAS HÖREN WIRD, WAS WIR SAGEN. WIR SIND JA NUR SPIELFEHLER. ABER DANN BIST DU AUCH EINER.“ Ich weiß nicht, was danach passiert ist. Ich erinnere mich nur noch, diese Worte gelesen zu haben. Am nächsten Morgen bin ich aufgewacht, ohne dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Es schien wirklich nur ein Traum zu sein. Mein Gameboy lag noch an demselben Platz, an dem ich ihn am Abend davor abgelegt hatte, so als wäre er nie berührt worden. Mit einem beklommenen Gefühl in der Magengegend habe ich das Spiel eingeschaltet – wie durch ein Wunder war mein Spielstand immer noch nicht beeinträchtigt. Dabei hatte ich das eigentlich nach den Erlebnissen befürchtet. Ich war regelrecht enttäuscht, als ich wieder vor dem PC in Dukatia City weiterspielen durfte, ohne irgendeine Veränderung feststellen zu können. Alle meine Pokémon waren wieder da. Ich habe seit diesem Tag den Traum vom Klonen aufgegeben, zumindest in den Spielen. Mein Level 2-Taubsi habe ich augenblicklich in die Freiheit entlassen, wenn ich auch keinen feststehenden Grund dafür hatte. Vielleicht wollte ich einfach mit dieser Sache abschließen. Vielleicht wollte ich einfach, dass es aufhörte. Aber es hörte nicht auf. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit immer öfter Alpträume von diesem Ereignis. Dabei fiel mir auch auf, dass ich nie so etwas wie Blut gesehen habe, als ich gespielt habe. Aber in meinen Träumen sah ich Blut. Blut in allen Farben, meistens schwarz, dunkelrot oder smaragdgrün. Das machte meine Träume noch unnatürlicher, noch brutaler, noch…gestörter. Was ich mich nur frage, ist: Kann man denn Alpträume von einem anderen Alptraum haben? Es lässt mich zweifeln, ob ich wirklich nur geträumt habe. Es lässt mich vor Schuldgefühlen das alles hier aufschreiben, es lässt mich euch warnen. KLONT EURE POKÉMON NICHT! , wenn ihr nicht den Kreislauf schließen wollt und Ebenbilder von euch schaffen wollt: Spielfehler. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Pokepasta